


Kiss Me

by Shoshin0



Category: Kodomo no Omocha | Child's Toy
Genre: Anime, F/M, Fanfiction, Introspection, Lemon, Lime, Love, Love Story, Manga, Missing Scene, Romance, Sentimental, akitohayama, cartoni, kodocha, kodomonoomocha, rossana - Freeform, sanakurata, sanaxakito
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoshin0/pseuds/Shoshin0
Summary: Baci. Ancora baci.Il suo odore sulla mia pelle.Le sue mani che scorrono sul mio corpo: accarezzano il fianco, sfiorano il mio seno, mi provocano i brividi sul collo quando ci appoggia la bocca.Sospiro, gli occhi chiusi, le mie labbra che cercano di nuovo le sue. La lingua si ricongiunge alla sua.Sento caldo.
Relationships: Hayama Akito/Kurata Sana
Kudos: 1





	1. Kiss me

_Baci. Ancora baci.  
Il suo odore sulla mia pelle._  
Le sue mani che scorrono sul mio corpo: accarezzano il fianco, sfiorano il mio seno, mi provocano i brividi sul collo quando ci appoggia la bocca.  
Sospiro, gli occhi chiusi, le mie labbra che cercano di nuovo le sue. La lingua si ricongiunge alla sua.  
Sento caldo.  
No.  
Non è caldo. Mi sento accaldata, ma non ho corso, non ho fatto niente che potesse provocarmi caldo.  
Le mie dita si intrecciano ai suoi capelli, dietro la nuca. In qualche modo aderisco di più al suo corpo, il mio seno preme sul suo petto.  _Ho caldo_ . Ma non mi dà fastidio. Ho caldo, ma non voglio interrompere il nostro contatto. Voglio che continui ancora. Ed ancora. Per un tempo infinito.  
Non parliamo. Continuiamo a baciarci, lingua su lingua, bocca su bocca, mani sul corpo. Le mie mani si insinuano sotto la sua maglietta, voglio sentire il calore della sua pelle sotto i miei polpastrelli. Senza aprire gli occhi, senza allontanarmi dalle sue labbra, sento il suo leggero sussulto. La pelle che si modifica, riempiendosi di puntini.  _La pelle d’oca_ .  
Akito sospira, allontanandosi da me. Apre gli occhi. Apro gli occhi.  _Ancora_ . Lo imploro con lo sguardo. Mi accarezza una guancia senza distogliere lo sguardo. Mi dà un bacio, un altro, a fior di labbra. So che non vorrebbe fermarsi nemmeno lui. Deve essere così. Vuole continuare a baciarmi come io voglio continuare a baciare lui.  
«Devo andare in bagno». Afferma.  
Continuo a guardarlo. Vorrei cadere da questo divano. La mia mano raggiunge veloce il piko che, altrettanto velocemente, si schianta sulla sua testa.  
«Devo andare in bagno davvero!» Si massaggia la testa, apatico.  
«Vai in bagno, allora!» Esclamo, incrociando le braccia al petto e voltandomi dall’altra parte.  
Lui si alza, mi depone un bacio sui capelli, appoggiandoci anche la mano e sento i suoi passi allontanarsi.  _Dannato demonio dei baci!_  
La porta del bagno si chiude, io mi distendo un po’ ed alzo lo sguardo verso il soffitto, una mano sulla fronte.  _Accidenti_ . Mi sento ancora tutta accaldata, anche se non dovrei. Sospiro. Che mi prende? Incrocio le gambe ed attendo il ritorno di Akito, con tutta la pazienza di questo mondo.  
So cosa mi sta accadendo, anche se non voglio ammetterlo fino in fondo. Non sono una sprovveduta. So cosa vorrei.  _Voglio tutto Akito_ .  
Deglutisco.  _Non si può. Non si può_ . Il cuore mi martella nel petto, frenetico, al pensiero.  _Non si può_ . Scuoto la testa, cerco di calmarmi.  _Sono ancora piccola_ . Mi dico, ma la verità è che ho semplicemente paura di ciò che mi aspetta. Farà male, dicono di sì, soprattutto la prima volta, succederà quello che non deve succedere? A volte capita.  _Ma è Akito, giusto? Con Akito non succederà niente di male. Vero?_  
Hayama ci sta impiegando un tempo infinito in bagno, probabilmente è la grossa. Sospiro. Meglio, almeno ho avuto il tempo di riportare la temperatura del mio corpo alla stabilità.  
_È da un po’ di giorni che succede, però_ . Penso. Mi porto una mano al mento. Ci baciamo, ci tocchiamo, ci baciamo ancora e poi con una scusa qualsiasi se ne va per un po’, spesso in bagno.  _Gli stimolo la cacca?_  
«Hayama, ma io ti stimolo la cacca?» Glielo domando in modo diretto, inclinando la testa, quando riapre la porta della camera per tornare da me.  
Un tonfo riempie la stanza, sembrava la montagna Akito che cadeva come una valanga. «Ma che razza di domande fai?» Ha un pugno chiuso, significa che è in tensione. Forse non me lo vuole dire, ma è proprio così. «È che spesso scappi in bagno! E ci stai tanto! Quindi ho pensato che ti stimolassi la cacca. Guarda che andare in bagno regolarmente fa bene alla salute, quindi se ti mantengo regolare è una cosa buona!» Gli rispondo, alzandomi dal divano per mettermi davanti a lui.  
Akito mi guarda, rimane un attimo in silenzio, pochi secondi. «Tu pensi troppo». Dice, buttandosi a peso morto sul letto. «Sono le sei».  
Spalanco la bocca. «Devo andare allo shooting!»  
«Appunto ti ho detto che ore sono». Si volta verso il muro, dandomi le spalle.  
Mi sistemo alla bell’e meglio i capelli, cercando di dar loro una lisciata.  _Al diavolo! Tanto c’è la parrucchiera e la truccatrice_ .  
«Hayama?» Lo chiamo, sull’uscio della porta ancora chiusa.  
«Mh?!» Non si volta.  
«Non mi dai un bacino, che vado via?» Gli dico, languida.  
Lui non si muove, non risponde, rimane nella stessa posizione, regalandomi la visione della sua schiena coperta dalla maglietta.  _Ti odio_ . «Hayama?» Lo richiamo, avvicinandomi al letto. «Hayama?» Gli scuoto le spalle. «Voglio il bacino dell’arrivederci».  
Inclina la testa dalla mia parte, apre un occhio. È troppa fatica aprirli tutti e due. Sbuffa, come se ciò che gli ho chiesto fosse dannatamente sfiancante.  _Ti odio_ .  
«Non ti sono bastati quelli di prima, Kurata?»  
Mi prende in giro, lo stronzo.  _Ti odio_ .  
«D’accordo». Dico calma. «Vorrà dire che non avrò mai più voglia di baciarti». Continuo, raggiungendo di nuovo la porta, finta offesa. O forse offesa per davvero. Non lo so.  
Perdo un po’ di tempo, sperando che venga da me. Accarezzo la maniglia senza farla scattare. Il suo sospiro mi arriva alle orecchie, il fruscio delle coperte anche e i pochi passi che ci dividono.  
«Te l’hanno mai detto che sei una ragazza egoista?»  
Sorrido. «Sì. Tu». Mi volto, sorridente. «Bacino dell’arrivederci?»  
Akito mi guarda, immobile. «Non ce la faccio a comando». Sussurra, voltandosi di nuovo per tornare nel letto, ignorandomi di nuovo.  
«Ehy!» Lo prendo per un braccio, bloccandolo.  
«Farai tardi al lavoro, poi non dare la colpa a me, Kurata».  
«Ma la colpa è tua! Voglio un bacio prima di andare via».  
«Non te l’hanno mai detto che l’erba voglio non cresce nemmeno nel giardino del Re?»  
Sospiro. «Vai al diavolo, Hayama!» Adesso sono davvero arrabbiata. È nato tutto come un gioco, ma non capisco il suo non voler baciarmi ancora. Io voglio baciarlo ancora, ed ancora, ed ancora. E poi ancora. Come riesce, lui, a rimanere così impassibile?  
Sento la sua mano sulla mia guancia, alzo lo sguardo e lo ritrovo a pochi centimetri dal mio viso. Arrossisco, senza capirne a pieno il motivo. Sono i suoi occhi, sicuramente sono i suoi occhi. Sempre così magnetici e ipnotici. Dopo tutto questo tempo riesce sempre a destabilizzarmi, come se fosse la prima volta.  
Le sue labbra si appoggiano sulle mie. Le mie braccia cercano in modo autonomo le sue spalle, le mie mani si intrecciano ai suoi capelli ed i miei piedi si alzano sulle punte. La mia lingua disegna il contorno della sua bocca. Sento il cuore palpitare veloce nella mia cassa toracica ed il calore torna prepotente a prendere possesso del mio corpo. Ci stringiamo un po’, prima di separarci.  
«Ciao, Hayama. A domani». Lo saluto, forse con voce un po’ tremante. Non so. Apro la porta, dopo essermi staccata a malincuore da lui. Non vorrei andare via. Non vorrei andare al lavoro. Vorrei rimanere con lui per tutto il tempo.  
«A domani». Risponde.  
Esco dalla porta e perdo tempo nel richiuderla. Sospira, e si passa una mano sui capelli, sulla fronte, sugli occhi, prima di tornare verso il letto e buttarcisi a peso morto come fa spesso.  
  
Akito è tornato qui da Los Angeles da sei mesi, quando sono cominciate le superiori. Frequentiamo la stessa scuola, siamo finiti nella stessa classe. Sembra quasi di essere tornata alle elementari. Spesso se ne sta in disparte, seduto nel suo banco, con le cuffie alle orecchie. Molto più spesso, vado da lui insieme ai miei compagni dicendogli che è un asociale ed alla fine a volte partecipa anche a delle chiacchiere, a suo dire sterili.  
Nessuno degli altri nostri amici è nella nostra stessa classe. Ci vediamo a mensa, durante l’ora del pranzo, e se è bel tempo andiamo tutti fuori a fare una passeggiata.  
Nel pomeriggio a volte usciamo con i nostri amici, ma quando non succede, ho preso l’abitudine di andare a casa sua, per studiare. Akito è uno dei più bravi della scuola, anche se non lo vedo mai studiare. Non so come faccia, credo sia un mostro. Io ho difficoltà in matematica ed inglese, materie dove Akito eccelle. Spesso, cercando di studiare con me, perde la pazienza, perché non capisco nulla, o forse non capisco più nulla da un po’ di tempo, quando lui si avvicina troppo. Quando il suo odore raggiunge il mio olfatto. Ha un buon odore, Akito. E vorrei soltanto togliergli la maglietta e baciargli tutto il petto, la mandibola, le labbra, persino il naso e gli occhi. Arrossisco, mentre mi pettino i capelli davanti allo specchio della mia camera, prima di andare a dormire.  
Mi succede sempre più spesso. Il calore si irradia in tutto il mio corpo pensando a Hayama. Comincio a pensare che non riuscirò a fermarmi, prima o poi.  
_Mi piace tutto di lui. Il suo lato sarcastico, i suoi pochissimi sorrisi, i suoi baci, soprattutto i suoi baci. Il suo lato ombroso. La sua dolcezza nei miei confronti, quando vuole. I suoi baci. Ancora i suoi baci_ . Scuoto la testa, di nuovo rossa in volto.  
«Basta!» Urlo, alzando le braccia al cielo.  
So cosa mi sta accadendo. Lo so bene. Ne ho sentito parlare, sono abbastanza informata. Più o meno. Ma non si può. Scuoto la testa. È presto. O no?!  
Akito sente la stessa cosa? Alla fine è il demonio dei baci, tocca quando non dovrebbe, è un mezzo maniaco. Eppure sembra non voler andare più a fondo. Quando ci baciamo, dopo un po’, si ferma. Riprende le sue normali attività, come se niente fosse successo. Ed io invece continuo a sentirmi accaldata, e come se mi mancasse un pezzo. Come se non avessimo completato nulla, come se non fosse giusto fermarsi. Anche se, in effetti, voglio fermarmi. Non è ancora tempo, giusto?  
Mi alzo in piedi ed esco dalla stanza. Mi ritrovo davanti alla porta di camera di mammina. Il cartello recita: “Misako sta scrivendo incessantemente. Non disturbare!”  
Busso lo stesso, accosto la porta e sbircio dentro. Davanti a mammina c’è il portatile, le sue dita battono sulla tastiera in modo davvero incessante e non si volta a guardarmi, anche se so che mi ha sentita.  
«Un attimo, Sana». Dice, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla luce artificiale del computer. Annuisco, entrando e chiudendo la porta. Rimango lì, sull’uscio, un po’ in imbarazzo non so nemmeno io da cosa. Mia mamma sa tutto di me.  
Forse è arrivata ad un punto, forse si forza per fermarsi e smettere di scrivere il nuovo romanzo. Chiude il laptop e gira la sedia verso di me.  
«Non hai visto il cartello?»  
Deglutisco. «Sì. Ma...»  
Non mi fa concludere la frase, il suo viso si distende in un sorriso. «Siediti lì». Mi indica il piccolo tavolino della sua camera ed è proprio quello che raggiungo, ci salgo sopra e mi siedo sulle ginocchia.  
Mammina scuota la testa, continuando a sorridere. «Ci sono cose che non cambieranno mai». Che vorrebbe dire? Faccio finta di niente. «Se mi hai interrotto durante la scrittura ci deve essere davvero un valido motivo. Dimmi tutto!» Maro fa capolino dalla sua tana fatta come la torre di Rapunzel in mezzo al bosco. A volte mi domando come riesca a tenersi in equilibrio, mammina. Io penso che con una torre alta così non ci riuscirei.  
«Sana?» Mi riporta alla realtà. Ah già, ero venuta qui per parlarle, ma ora tutto il mio coraggio si sta sgretolando sotto i miei occhi. Posso parlare di questa cosa con mammina, le altre ragazze lo farebbero? Non lo so.  
Arrossisco.  
«È successo qualcosa con Hayama?» Mi chiede, cercando di capire ciò che non dico con le parole, come se qualcuno me le avesse mangiate. Ed io ho sempre la parlantina facile, sin troppo facile. Forse ho passato troppo tempo con Akito che mi ha attaccato il suo silenzio.  
Nego con la testa in modo energico.  _No. Non è successo nulla. O almeno, non ancora._ Ma non lo dico. Non ci riesco.  
«Sana? Vuoi parlare o devo strapparti le parole dalla bocca?» Si spazientisce, non è molto paziente, non lo è mai stata.  
«Ecco...» Mi porto le braccia alle spalle, mi guardo intorno. Come glielo dico? «Non so come dirlo! Dammi un attimo».  
Mammina inarca un sopracciglio, nasconde il viso dietro il ventaglio. «Mi stai facendo preoccupare. Cosa significa che non sai come dirlo?» Mi guarda con uno sguardo indagatore, mettendomi ancora più in difficoltà.  
Chiudo gli occhi, cercando di far scomparire tutto, anche mammina. Sono da sola. Sto parlando con me stessa. Riapro gli occhi. «Io e Hayama ci baciamo. Tanto». Affermo, mentre vedo mia madre perdere l’equilibrio, per colpa della torre di Rapunzel, e cadere verso sinistra, a terra.  
Si rialza in piedi, si siede di nuovo. «Vi baciate praticamente da quando andate alle elementari, non mi sembra questa grande notizia!» Il suo ventaglio mi colpisce alla testa. «Sei venuta qui per dirmi questo?»  
Mi massaggio la testa. «N-No!» Balbetto. «Ecco...»  _Puff!_ Il coraggio è andato nuovamente a farsi benedire.  
«Dimmi, Sana. Non ho ancora la capacità di leggere nel pensiero!»  
Mi porto un dito alla bocca. «Ec-Ecco… mi sento… mi sento strana, mammina». Le dico, sentendo il sangue confluire verso le guance.  
«Strana?» Inclina la testa, e vedo Maro aggrapparsi a qualcosa per tenersi dritto.  
Annuisco. «Con… Hayama. Con Hayama mi sento strana». Abbasso lo sguardo, guardo le pantofole di mammina. «Quando sono con lui, ecco...»  
«Mh». Chiude il ventaglio e si avvicina per guardarmi in faccia. «Ti senti strana quando stai vicino a lui?»  
Gira il coltello nella piaga. Annuisco. E mia madre riempie la stanza con la sua risata. Ride, e ride ancora. Sbatte il ventaglio sul poggiabraccio della sedia continuando a ridere.  
Le darei il piko nella testa se non ci uccidessi Maro, o magari romperei il martello con la punta della torre. «Cosa ridi? È una cosa seria!» Urlo di rimando, sbracciando.  
«E non sai cosa ti succeda?» Si ricompone in un nanosecondo, come se fosse rimasta sempre serie da quando parlo.  
Scosto di nuovo lo sguardo, di nuovo in imbarazzo. «So cosa mi sta succedendo». Deglutisco.  
«Quindi?»  
Sospiro. «Quindi…» Non trovo le parole. È una cosa strana e quasi nuova, per me. Di solito è Akito stesso a far sì che non riesca a parlare. «… Non so che fare, ecco… Io vorrei andare oltre, ecco… I baci non mi bastano più». Sono diventata più rossa di un peperone. Sento il fumo uscirmi dalla testa e dalle orecchie.  
«Vai oltre, allora...» Alzo lo sguardo di scatto.  _Cosa?_ «Bambina mia, avevi dodici anni quando hai invitato Hayama nel tuo letto per fare l’amore ed ora che ne hai sedici ti fai problemi?»  
Spalanco la bocca, mi alzo di scatto. Scendo dal tavolino e corro, corro in tondo, sbracciando furiosamente. «Mamma! Ero malata. Volevo diventare grande. Ero malata, era diverso!» Corro ancora. Non mi fermerò mai più. Correrò in tondo per il resto della mia vita. Ma non lo faccio. Mia madre mi blocca le braccia, costringendomi a fermarmi. Mi sorride.  
«Va bene». Sussurra, stringendomi in un abbraccio. «Va bene prendere il sesso seriamente».  
«Me l’hai già detto...» Chiudo gli occhi, rilassandomi tra le sue braccia, appoggiando la mia testa sul suo petto.  
«E sono contenta che ricordi ancora le mie parole e che segui i miei consigli, piccola mia». Mi accarezza piano i capelli. «E so bene che è normale provare quello che stai provando tu. È del tutto normale, Sana. E siete una coppia forte e solida». Prende il mio mento tra le mani per farmi alzare il viso e guardarla. Il suo sorriso non scompare mai, mentre mi parla. «Sei innamorata di Hayama, è il tuo ragazzo. Voler di più, alla tua età, è naturale».  
Mi lascia andare e torniamo nelle posizioni di prima. Io sul tavolino e lei sulla sedia da computer. «Quindi...» Mi stringo un braccio.  
«Quindi lasciati andare, se vuoi lasciarti andare».  
«Non sono piccola?» Domando.  _C’è un’età giusta? Dovrei avere, che so, vent’anni?_  
«No. Non sei piccola». Fa una pausa ma riprende subito dopo. «Se fosse un ragazzo conosciuto ieri, sì. Saresti stata piccola. Ma non è questo il tuo caso».  
Annuisco.  
«Però, pensate ai preservativi. Domani li vado a comprare». Arrossisco fino alla punta dei capelli. «Non è detto che Hayama li abbia comprati o li abbia, meglio non rischiare». Continua come se i suoi discorsi fossero sul tempo.  
Annuisco, dirigendomi verso la porta, rimuginando sulle parole di mammina.  
«Ah, Sana?» Mi richiama. Mi volto ed attendo le sue ultime parole. «Grazie».  
Sgrano gli occhi ed inclino la testa, dubbiosa. «Di cosa?»  
«Che tu me ne abbia parlato». Sorride, lanciandomi un sonoro bacio. Sorrido anche io, di rimando.  
  
_Baci. Ancora baci.  
Il suo odore sulla mia pelle.  
Non ti fermare._  
Siamo ancora una volta sul divano della sua camera, i libri dimenticati sul tavolo basso poco distante, come i quaderni. Ho ancora la matita tra le mani, me ne accorgo soltanto ora. La lancio da qualche parte nella stanza, senza premurarmi dove sia finita. Colpisce il muro, mi sa, e poi il pavimento di legno.  _Tin-tin-tirin_ . Akito non ci fa caso, le mie orecchie registrano il suono di legno su legno, ma non mi allontano dalla sua bocca, dalla sua lingua, dal suo calore. Le mie mani, ora tutte e due libere, vagano su di lui. Si intrecciano ai suoi capelli, finiscono sotto la maglietta.  
Sono stata io a cominciare, oggi lo ricordo bene. Mi stava spiegando un’epressione matematica, x e y erano le incognite, e penso che rimarranno tali. Hayama si è avvicinato un po’, la penna che seguiva i numeri e le lettere, le parole che uscivano dalle sue labbra con frasi come: “devi fare così”, i miei occhi si sono posati su di lui. Aveva lo sguardo concentrato, anche se per lui era un esercizio facilissimo, si concentrava comunque. Era bellissimo. Era bellissimo e non ho resistito. Sono sgusciata non so come verso di lui, la mia bocca è riuscita a raggiungere soltanto l’angolo della sua, più la guancia che le labbra. Ma è bastato per attirare la sua attenzione, per fargli alzare la testa dal quaderno e guardarmi. Mi è sembrato di vedere un luccichino nel suo sguardo. Come distrazione non gli è dispiaciuta.  
Mi ha baciato lui, allora. Ed io ho ricambiato. Non avevo di certo l’intenzione di non farlo. E siamo finiti nel divano. Non ricordo bene tutti i passaggi, rimarranno incogniti pure quelli.  
Ho sempre più bisogno dei suoi baci. Di sentirlo su di me.  _Sto diventando io il demonio dei baci_ . Penso, riprendendo un attimo fiato, aprendo gli occhi per guardarlo.  
«Sono diventata un demonio dei baci». Sussurro sulla sua bocca, prima di ritornarci io stessa.  
Akito si scosta, di pochissimo, e mi sembra di veder sorgere un piccolo, piccolissimo sorriso sulla sua faccia. «Sei tu che sei fissata con questa storia del demonio dei baci, a me non dispiace». Dice, facendomi ridere.  
«Non dispiace più nemmeno a me». Rispondo, portando il palmo della mano dietro il suo collo, tirandolo verso di me. Gli do un bacio a fior di labbra, mi sposto verso l’angolo, ne do un altro sulla guancia, sul naso, sulla fronte, tra i capelli, sul mento. Gli bacio, delicata, anche un occhio. Lentamente, gustandomi tutti i baci che gli poso.  _Voglio baciare ogni punto della sua pelle_ .  
«Kurata...» Sospira, Hayama, cercando di allontanarmi da lui.  
«Cosa c’è?» Domando allora, facendo resistenza. Le mie pantofole scivolano lontano, non ricordavo nemmeno più averle, ed una mia gamba circonda un suo fianco, facendo sì che il nostro contatto, invece che diminuire, si accentui. «Cosa c’è?» Ripeto, girando i suoi capelli sull’indice della mia mano, baciandogli il collo. Sento tutto adesso, i pantaloni della tuta che indossa non riescono a nascondere quello che gli sta accadendo.  _Mi piace_ . Mi piace avere questo effetto su di lui.  
Forse grazie alla conversazione che ho avuto con mammina, mi sento più libera, mi sento più normale. È tutto come deve essere. È Hayama, non è uno sconosciuto.  
È Akito, ora, quello che si fa remore. Lui non farebbe mai qualcosa che io non voglia. E mi viene un flash, un ricordo, quello stesso ricordo che mia madre ieri ha riproposto. Forse devo invitarlo nel  _suo_ letto.  
Sospira sulla mia bocca, mentre ritorno a baciarla. Penso che stiamo per raggiungere il punto di non ritorno.  _Raggiungiamolo insieme_ .  
«Nulla...» Risponde, poi, e sento il suo fiato sul mio volto, prima di alzarsi, facendomi quasi cadere dal divano, in malomodo.  
«Che diavolo…?» Non faccio in tempo a finire la frase che sento la presa di Hayama sotto le mie gambe, ed il pavimento si allontana da me. Porto le braccia dietro la sua schiena per mantenere l’equilibrio, così da non ritrovarmi con la faccia spiaccicata al parquet e perdere qualsiasi lavoro da attrice che potrei mai fare, per il viso sfigurato. Quando capisco cosa stia facendo,  _Mi sta portando a letto_ , nascondo il viso nell’incavo del suo collo. Ho caldo, che non è caldo, e ho paura, che non è paura. È un misto di tutto.  
Quando sento il materasso sotto di me lo dico persino a voce alta. «Sono emozionata». Lo guardo e la mia mano trova il suo viso.  
Hayama è a cavalcioni, sopra di me, si abbassa e mi bacia. Una, due, tre, quattro volte. «Anche io». Risponde. «È la prima volta anche per me… accidenti». Sussurra talmente piano che devo comprendere le sue parole a senso, perché non riescono ad arrivarmi tutte.  
Rido, portandogli due dita sulle gote. Sorrido, poi, sbattendo le ciglia, sperando di fare gli occhi da cerbiatto. «Te l’avevo detto che avrei mantenuto la mia verginità per te».  
«Sta zitta che distruggi tutto il pathos!» Vedo il suo viso imporporarsi e mi volto verso destra, cercando di non ridere.  
«Sei così bello». Questa mi è uscita, invece, senza volerlo.  _Era bello! Terribilmente carino! Dai prova a fare un altro sorriso!_ È passato così tanto tempo da quel giorno, ma mi ritorna alla mente come se fosse ieri.  _La promessa_ . La sua promessa.  _«Se tu sei triste, io vorrei poterti essere di aiuto»_ . Sono successe tante di quelle cose da allora, ma siamo qui, cercando di mantenere le promesse fatte. Siamo qui, insieme, ed ogni giorno quello che provo per lui non fa altro che accentuarsi.  
Hayama si china su di me, mi bacia, prende l’orlo della mia maglietta e la scosta, portandola verso il mio viso. Non stacco gli occhi da lui, continuo ad osservarlo, che mi squadra di rimando, concentrato. Ha lo stesso sguardo attento che aveva prima, mentre controllava quell’espressione. Lo aiuto portando le braccia in alto, staccando la schiena dal materasso, per liberarmi di inutile stoffa che mi copre. La stanza di Akito è irradiata dalla luce del pomeriggio, la piantana illumina ancora il tavolo dove stavamo studiando. Lo vedo bene, non mi perdo nulla. Non voglio immergermi nel buio, non voglio perdermi nessun suo movimento.  
Si toglie la maglia anche lui, senza farsi aiutare, né attendere che sia io a farlo. Vedo la cicatrice che ha sul braccio, ci porto una mano, involontariamente. La accarezzo. Mi isso seduta, facendogli perdere l’equilibrio. Tanto mi sarei dovuta alzare per togliere il reggiseno. Le mie dita continuano ad accarezzare la cicatrice, mi chino su di essa e la bacio.  _Mi piace tutto di lui_ . Le sue ombre, le sue luci, il suo passato, non cambierei niente. Nulla dovrebbe essere diverso perché ci ha portato in questo momento. «Ti amo». Affermo la più semplice delle verità. Pronunciata per la prima volta dalle mie labbra. Alzo lo sguardo quando mi rendo conto di ciò che ho appena espresso a voce alta. Le mie guance si incendiano, i suoi occhi si sgranano, la sua bocca si apre appena, forse vorrebbe rispondermi, forse no. Alla fine decide di far finta di nulla.  _«Quello che si sentirà più solo sono io»_ . Lui me l’ha già detto, con altre parole. Non deve necessariamente parlare, ora. «Amo tutto di te, Hayama». Lo continuo a guardare negli occhi, senza paura, senza vergogna, non provo nemmeno più imbarazzo. Perché nascondere qualcosa che sento con tutto me stessa? Lo amo e quindi lo dico. Non gli voglio bene. Lo amo.  
Sussulto quando le sue braccia mi circondano e mi spinge verso di sé, la sua testa è tra la mia spalla e il mio collo, sento il suo respiro scaldarmi la pelle nuda, i capelli solleticarmi. Ricambio l’abbraccio e rimaniamo così per un po’, non ho voglia di allontanarmi da lui. Lo sento muovere le labbra sopra la mia cute, ma non riesco a capire cosa dica. «Cosa?»  
Deglutisce, rimane in silenzio, nella stessa posizione. «Ti amo anche io». Sussurra, un po’ più forte di prima, in modo tale che la sua voce arrivi a me. Sorrido, anche se non può vedermi. Sorrido perché penso che sia andato contro di lui per rispondermi, per non essere da meno. Ma l’abbraccio non mi basta più. Ci amiamo. Ce lo siamo detti. Bene. Fantastico. Ora passiamo ai fatti.  _Ora amiamoci davvero_ .  
Senza rompere l’abbraccio che mi sta dando, porto le mani tra i nostri corpi, tiro giù la zip della gonna che indosso, gioco con il cordoncino che pende dai pantaloni della sua tuta. «Hayama?» Lo chiamo sottovoce.  
«Mh?!»  
«Ti spogli?» Akito si scosta veloce da me, rosso in volto. «Sei un amore, Acchan!»  
«Zitta un po’».  
Non lo avrei immaginato così, pensavo che avremmo continuato ciò che stavamo facendo sul divano, avremmo continuato a baciarci senza staccarci mai, invece forse avevamo bisogno di allentare la tensione, di prenderci un momento. Come il momento che precede un nostro bacio, quando il viso di Akito è a pochi centimetri dal mio, bramo il suo bacio ed il mio corpo risponde al desiderio, accaldandosi. Sta succedendo, ora, la stessa cosa.  
_Ho sedici anni e sto per fare l’amore con il ragazzo che amo_ .  
Sospira, Hayama, scostandosi da me, facendomi sentire un vuoto nel punto dove prima era. Apre il cassetto del suo comodino e tira fuori una scatola.  _Allora li aveva già. Be’, ne avremo di più_ . Li appoggia, in modo tale che riesca a raggiungerli subito.  _Allora aveva già intenzione di farlo_ . Mi perdo troppo nella mia mente e sussulto quando sento le labbra di Akito sul mio collo. Chiudo gli occhi, beandomi dei brividi che mi procura.  
Gli accarezzo le spalle, il torace, il ventre. Gioco con l’elastico dei suoi pantaloni.  _Toglili_ . Penso, prima di disfare il nodo del cordoncino, mentre allargo l’elastico per poter portare la mia mano sotto. Tolgo la mano, raggiungo la sua bocca con la mia, la mia lingua, bramosa, cerca la sua e le mani tornano a stringergli la nuca, per portarlo più vicino a me. «Spogliati, Hayama». Sento i brividi sulla sua pelle, il respiro che si mozza contro la mia bocca. Gli piace quello che gli ho detto, sentire il suo nome, sentire la mia bramosia di lui.  
Si scosta da me, si alza sopra il letto per togliersi la tuta con più facilità, io alzo le reni e faccio scivolare via la gonna. Ci penso un attimo e mi sfilo anche le mutandine ed il reggiseno che ancora ho addosso.  
Nei libri che ho letto, quando si arriva alla parte erotica, di solito le protagoniste si imbarazzano. Ho sempre pensato sarebbe successo anche a me, ma non è così. Non provo alcun tipo di imbarazzo stando nuda davanti a lui. È Hayama, e non mi farei vedere nuda da nessuno se non da lui. Lo vedo fermarsi, ha i pantaloni a mezza gamba. Mi metto seduta sulle ginocchia, prendo tra le dita la stoffa dei boxer. «Anche questi». Dico, tirandoli giù, avvicinandoli ai pantaloni. «Ti prometto che non ti farò nessun tipo foto per ricattarti, poi». Aggiungo, alzando il viso verso di lui, ridacchiando.  
_È nato tutto da quella foto. Chissà che fine ha fatto. Non è tempo di pensare a queste sciocchezze, Sana!_ .  
È ancora in piedi, troneggia su di me, e lo osservo, con calma.  _È stupendo_ . Non posso avere alcun dubbio ora, adesso che ho visto tutto: io amo tutto di lui. Qualsiasi cosa, ogni centimetro della sua pelle, il suo carattere, le sue cicatrici fisiche e non. Ed è con quel pensiero nella testa che la mia mano si avvicina alla sua erezione, la sfiora con le dita, il mio palmo la circonda e si muove su di essa, con essa. E mi avvicino anche io.  _Voglio baciare ogni lembo della sua pelle_ . Lo bacio, ci gioco con la lingua, lentamente, come se potessi fargli del male.  
«Oddio, Sana...» Mi chiama per nome, ma va bene, ora. Va bene se adesso mi chiama con il mio nome e non con il cognome. «Smettila». Sussurra, cercando la mia testa con le mani, e sue dita si intrecciano ai miei capelli e con delicatezza mi allontana da lui.  
«Ho fatto qualcosa che non va?» Mi premuro di chiedergli, preoccupata. È qualcosa che non devo fare?  
Hayama finisce velocemente di sfilarsi gli ultimi indumenti e si inginocchia con me sul materasso. Nega con la testa, mi bacia.  
«E allora cosa?»  
«Shhh».  
«No, voglio saperlo! Ti ho fatto male? Se ti ho fatto male mi dispiace!» Gli dico, preoccupata.  
Lui mi guarda per un tempo indefinito, la sua mano è appoggiata alla mia guancia, i sensi di colpa nell’avergli fatto male cominciano a farsi strada dentro di me. «Mi hai fatto male per quanto mi hai fatto bene». Risponde, senza farmi capire un accidente.  
«Non parlare per indovinelli, Hayama».  
Sospira, sembra quasi stremato. «Era troppo, Kurata». Siamo tornati al cognome. «Mi piaceva troppo, non...» Si blocca, volta lo sguardo lontano dal mio. «… non avrei resistito… Era... Insomma, hai capito!» Lo sento quasi digrignare i denti per lo sforzo di dirmi quelle parole ed in quel momento faccio due più due.  _Oh_ . Sorrido, allora non era niente di che.  
«Vieni qui». Gli dico, buttandomi completamente nel letto, trascinando lui con me, sopra di me, prima di prendere tra le mie labbra il lobo del suo orecchio. Non lo avevo mai baciato, devo rimediare.  
Una sua mano invece si insinua tra di noi, mi sfiora il seno, lo circonda con un palmo. L’altra, la destra, corre sulla mia pancia, sul mio ventre. Sussulto quando lo sento entrare in contatto con la mia vulva, con le mie labbra. Le accarezza, piano, così lentamente che vorrei chiedergli di non farlo più. Un suono strano, involontario, mi esce dalle labbra. Un ah che poteva sembrare anche un oh. Sento le labbra di Akito tendersi verso l’alto, sulla mia bocca. Gli è piaciuta questa reazione. In modo autonomo, una mia mano circonda il suo polso. Non voglio fermarlo, ma non riesco a resistere alla tentazione di poter avere in mio potere il suo braccio, per ogni evenienza.  
Un suo dito si insinua in me, sfiorando il clitoride. Sussulto ancora, concentrandomi per non emettere alcun suono, questa volta. Ma mi piace, mi piace quando si muove delicato sulla mia pelle, provocandomi scariche elettriche lungo la schiena. Mi piace sentire le sue dita su di me, il potere che hanno su tutto il mio corpo.  
Dovrei essere io adesso a dire: «Oddio, Akito… smettila». Ma non dico niente. Non voglio che si fermi. Inarco la schiena, senza che lo voglia realmente e le mie dita stringono la carne nella sua schiena. Ansimo, mentre Hayama mi chiude la bocca con un suo bacio. Cerco la sua lingua, avida di lui.  _Non fermarti_ .  
«Hayama...» Dico il suo nome con un’intonazione che non conosco, che non faceva parte di me fino a pochi istanti fa.  
«Sei bellissima». Sussurra, contro il mio orecchio, scaldandolo, prima di sentire la sua lingua sul mio lobo. E mi sembra come se mi abbia detto che mi ama. E forse quelle parole erano nascoste lì in mezzo.  
Continua a muoversi su di me, ma lo cerco anche io, adesso, trovando la sua erezione, muovendo la mia mano avanti ed indietro. È il suo turno di ansimare, ora, di sussultare, di provare il potere che possono avere i miei tocchi. Ed è bellissimo lui, con gli occhi chiusi e la bocca semiaperta, senza poter nascondere le emozioni che prova.  
Mi ferma, togliendo la mano dalla mia intimità per portarla sulla mia. Mi allontana da lui, si allontana da me. Allunga un braccio, strappando poi la carta del preservativo. Lo osservo mentre lo mette, concentrato come con i compiti di algebra.  
Ritorna sulle mie labbra come se non le avesse mai lasciate, e rispondo ad ogni suo tocco, cercando di provocargli le stesse sensazioni che lui fa avvenire in me. Ogni tanto mi ritrovo a pronunciare il suo nome. Lui il mio. Ci cerchiamo, come se non potessimo far altro, ora.  
Akito è tra le mie gambe, che allargo e stringo sulle sue reni. Lo guardo, nella luce del pomeriggio che sta cominciando a scemare, e lui guarda me. Si china ancora, mi bacia ancora, ed ancora, ed ancora. E diventiamo una persona sola, il prolungamento dell’altro. Non ho paura, adesso. Non l’ho mai avuta in tutto il pomeriggio. Io lo amo. Lui mi ama.


	2. Hidden words

È troppo vicina.   
Sento il suo respiro sulla mia faccia. È il vento che soffia su una scintilla e accende un fuoco. In un attimo le nostre labbra sono attaccate, le nostre lingue si cercano.   
Tiene le mani fra i miei capelli mentre ci baciamo. Faccio scorrere una mano sulla sua coscia, portandomela addosso.   
Intrecciati, lo siamo sempre stati. Lo siamo ancora. Siamo due fili dello stesso destino. Sana e Akito.   
Il sapore della bocca di Sana nella mia bocca, i suoi sospiri che alimentano l'incendio mentre risalgo sul suo seno.   
Non mi bastano più due mani, non mi basta più una bocca. Vorrei essere ovunque sul suo corpo.   
_Morirò. Baciandola._   
Ne sono praticamente sicuro quando sento le sue mani sotto la mia maglietta, che si fanno strada sul petto. L'erezione nei pantaloni che preme e fa male.   
_Vorrei morire dentro di lei._   
Ansimo e mi fermo un attimo per guardarla prendendole il viso fra le mani. Ha gli occhi socchiusi, le labbra gonfie.   
_Sei bellissima._   
Porta un dito sulla mia bocca e ne traccia il contorno, schiudendo la sua, implorandomi di tornare da lei.   
_Non posso._   
«Devo andare in bagno» le dico.   
Riesco ad accorgermi appena dei suoi occhi che si allargano sconvolti quando vengo colpito dal suo dannato martello.   
«Devo andare in bagno davvero!»   
«Vai in bagno, allora!»   
È confusa, arrabbiata. Mi alzo e le dò un altro bacio fra i capelli, poi vado in bagno prima che possa provare ad uccidermi. Non è per mano di quel maledetto piko che voglio chiudere con questa vita, adesso.   
Apro il water e mi abbasso i pantaloni.   
Libero l'erezione e ci lascio scivolare la mano. Chiudo gli occhi, pensando a dove saremmo potuti arrivare. Il suo seno nudo sul mio petto, pelle contro pelle. Le sue gambe intrecciate sulla mia schiena. I sospiri lascivi, le mani che mi stringono i capelli. Il desiderio e l'incendio riprendono a divampare e sono al limite, di nuovo. E vengo, mentre mi sforzo di non fare troppo rumore.   
Accidenti a lei… Mi ucciderà davvero continuando in questo modo ma non posso insistere, non so se vorrebbe. Non so se è pronta.  _Non so niente._   
Dovrei chiederglielo. È sempre stata un po' tarda e magari dovrei spiegarle io.  _"Kurata, vuoi fare l'amore con me?"_   
Mi risistemo, mi lavo la faccia per tornare da lei e quando torno in camera è ancora seduta sul divano. Potrei provare a parlarle adesso. Ma lei mi anticipa, sempre più veloce di me con le parole.   
«Hayama ma io ti stimolo la cacca?»   
Devo essere inciampato. Non so come ma i miei piedi si sono accavallati facendomi rotolare per terra. Stringo i pugni mentre mi rialzo.   
«Ma che razza di domande fai?»   
«È che spesso scappi in bagno! E ci stai tanto! Quindi ho pensato che ti stimolassi la cacca. Guarda che andare in bagno regolarmente fa bene alla salute, quindi se ti mantengo regolare è una cosa buona!»   
Non ha capito _niente_ per davvero. Non ha capito che vado in bagno per non impazzire. Non ha capito di che morte vorrei morire.   
«Tu pensi troppo.» mi dirigo verso il letto e mi butto a peso morto «Sono le sei».   
Deve andare a uno shooting, glielo ricordo.   
«Hayama?»   
«Mh?»   
«Non mi dai un bacino, che vado via?»   
_Ancora baci._ È incredibile. Resto girato nel letto, dandole le spalle. Ogni cosa che dice, da quando sono tornato in camera, non fa che convincermi che non sappia cosa ci sia dopo i baci. La sento che si avvicina, e comincia a scuotermi.   
«Hayama? Voglio il bacino dell’arrivederci.»  _Bambina capricciosa._ Devo spiegarle tutto e non so da dove cominciare.   
«Non ti sono bastati quelli di prima, Kurata?» Non riesco a raccogliere le idee se lei mi chiede di essere baciata. Non posso rinunciare alle sue labbra.   
Eppure è proprio questo battibecco che riaccende di nuovo il desiderio in me. È il suo andirivieni dalla porta di camera mia al letto, e poi di nuovo alla porta. E, l’unico modo che conosco per farla stare zitta, mi piace da morire.   
Quindi decido di accontentarla, e baciarla. Le nostre lingue sono in sintonia perfetta e le mie mani conoscono il suo volto meglio del mio e la linea della sua schiena è disegnata per me.   
_Farà tardi al lavoro,_ la cosa un po’ mi compiace. Vorrei tenerla qui, stretta fra le mie braccia. Vorrei baciarla ogni volta che me lo chiede.   
Si stacca lei prima, con qualche difficoltà.   
«Ciao, Hayama. A domani.»   
«A domani» la lascio andare, sfiorandole le dita un’ultima volta. Esce dalla porta e io sospiro, passandomi una mano fra i capelli e tornando sul letto.   
_Kurata, vuoi fare l'amore con me?_   
  
  
Di nuovo baci. Ovvio, come la matematica che stavamo ripetendo, come 1+1.   
Ovvio che questo divano ci accolga ogni volta, ovvio che io non sia mai stanco della sua bocca.   
La attiro a me più che posso, infilando le mie mani fra i suoi capelli mentre le sue vagano già sotto la mia maglietta.   
_Kurata, vuoi fare l'amore con me?_   
Devo chiederglielo oggi, ne va della mia sanità mentale.  _E fisica._   
«Sono diventata un demonio dei baci.» mormora sulle mie labbra, e poi ritorna a baciarmi.   
E in quel bacio mi scappa un sorriso e penso che è questo che siamo. Siamo una risata mentre ci amiamo in questo modo nuovo e frenetico.   
«Sei tu che sei fissata con questa storia del demonio dei baci, a me non dispiace.»   
«Non dispiace più nemmeno a me» dice sorridendo anche lei.   
Ha lo sguardo magnetico mentre torna a baciarmi a fior di labbra, poi sulla guancia, sul naso… lascia una scia di piccoli baci fra un mio sospiro e un suo sospiro, che non fanno altro che aumentare il desiderio.   
_Ti prego, fa l'amore con me._   
«Kurata…» la scosto un po' per capire. Devo capire.   
«Che c'è?» dice.   
Cerco di trovare le parole. Erano lì, non le trovo più. Le ho perse sulla sua bocca. C'è un angolo che ha torturato durante l'esercizio di matematica, avrei cominciato a baciarla in quel momento. Oppure le ho perse più su, sulle guance, dove le lentiggini quasi non si vedono più da quanto è accaldata.   
Mi circonda il fianco con una gamba, mentre aspetta che io parli, premendo il suo corpo contro il mio.   
«Cosa c'è?» ripete.   
Mi bacia il collo, continuando a stringersi addosso a me. C'è che non torneremo più indietro, c'è che lei non lo vuole e io non lo voglio. Che insieme possiamo andare avanti e che tanto con le parole non sarò mai bravo.   
«Nulla.»   
_Kurata, facciamo l'amore._   
Mi alzo dal divano per prenderla in braccio e portarla sul letto. Nasconde il viso nel mio collo ma so che non mi fermerà.   
«Sono emozionata.» lo dice quando la appoggio sul letto, occhi negli occhi, accarezzandomi.   
Salgo sopra di lei e poi scendo sul viso a baciarla. E ad ogni bacio vorrei dirle qualcosa.   
_Non avere paura._   
_Siamo solo io e te._   
_Saremo sempre io e te._   
«Anche io. È la prima volta anche per me.» Lo sa questo? Lo sa che è sempre stata lei? «Io ho sempre voluto solo te, accidenti…»   
Comincia a ridere. No. Avrei dovuto stare zitto.   
«Te l'avevo detto che avrei mantenuto la mia verginità per te.»   
Ride ancora. E io invece vorrei solo riprendere a baciarla ovunque, davvero ovunque, e non fermarci più.   
«Sta zitta, che distruggi tutto il phatos!»   
«Sei così bello…»   
È un punto di non ritorno. Ogni cosa è nuova, un divenire. Mi abbasso di nuovo su di lei e riprendo a baciarla. Le sollevo l'orlo della maglietta, la guardo negli occhi mentre la sfilo piano. Mi fermo a guardarla, beandomi di quella visione che ho desiderato così tanto. È perfetta, tutto è perfetto.   
_Non vedrò mai niente di più bello, non amerò mai nient’altro se non lei._   
Mi tolgo la maglia e sento subito la mano di Sana sulla mia cicatrice, poi le sue labbra che la baciano.   
E quel gesto mi fa capire che tutto doveva essere esattamente come è stato. La sua partenza, le incomprensioni, la mia mano, la sua malattia, Los Angeles. Tutto ci ha portato a questo pomeriggio perfetto mentre stiamo per fare l’amore e la luce del sole ci illumina.   
«Ti amo.» prende fiato e lo butta fuori davvero per la prima volta. E spalanco gli occhi perchè non potrei essere più felice.   
_Felice._ Prima di lei non lo sapevo cosa fosse la felicità, adesso lo so. È lei, che mi ama, che non è più una ragazzina indecisa su cosa siamo o dovremmo essere. Sono io, che decido di crederle nonostante tutto quello che sono stato.   
«Amo tutto di te, Hayama.»   
Quasi non ha finito di dirlo quando la abbraccio e immergo la faccia fra i suoi capelli.   
«Ti amo. Ti amo. Ti amo.» lo dico piano, come un mantra. Come una preghiera sulla sua pelle. O forse erano solo pensieri, venuti fuori da soli. Glielo ripeto quando dice di non aver capito.   
« _Ti amo anche io.»_   
È come spinta da un’energia nuova quando comincia a trafficare con la sua gonna e poi mi ordina di spogliarmi fra un bacio e l’altro. Mi fermo un attimo quando la vedo completamente nuda davanti a me, senza imbarazzo, senza vergogna. Vorrei baciare ogni centimetro della sua pelle. Sono frastornato, ubriaco. Allunga una mano verso i miei boxer.   
«Anche questi.» dice «Ti prometto che non ti farò nessun tipo foto per ricattarti, poi.»   
Col suono della sua risata riprendo a spogliarmi e stavolta trovo i suoi di occhi che mi guardano con trepidazione, soddisfatti.   
Ogni sospiro che esce dalle nostre bocche apre la strada a una nuova ondata di desiderio travolgente. Diventa incontrollabile, nel momento in cui avvicina la sua mano alla mia erezione e comincia a muoversi e poi a baciarmi e a leccarmi. È paradiso, ed è anche inferno. Una tortura assoluta. Averla davanti in questo modo è quasi insopportabile.   
«Oddio Sana…» Devo fermarla, recuperare forza di volontà da qualche parte, voglio essere dentro di lei la prima volta. «Smettila.» Cerco di farla spostare con delicatezza.   
«Ho fatto qualcosa che non va?»   
Eccola, l’ingenuità che mancava. Nego con la testa mentre torno con lei sul letto. Come glielo spiego cosa avrebbe provocato?   
«E allora cosa?»   
«Shhh.»   
«No, voglio saperlo! Ti ho fatto male? Se ti ho fatto male mi dispiace!»   
Comincio ad accarezzarle la guancia. Provo a cercare le parole giuste, che non la facciano sentire in colpa, che le facciano capire quanto bene mi fa.   
«Mi hai fatto male per quanto mi hai fatto bene» Non appena lo dico, so di aver sbagliato espressione, non mi serve la sua espressione interrogativa per capirlo.   
«Non parlare per indovinelli, Hayama.»   
«Era troppo, Kurata. Mi piaceva troppo, non… non avrei resistito… Era... Insomma, hai capito!»   
Balbettare mi riesce bene. Sana capisce i miei balbettii e non le frasi che mi sforzo di mettere insieme. Compone un “Oh” con la bocca, e con l’aria appagata mi trascina senza sforzo sopra di lei.   
_Kurata, facciamo l’amore._   
Posso toccarla, sentire ogni centimetro della sua pelle sotto le mie mani, circondarle il seno. Sento i suoi capezzoli irrigidirsi fra le mie mani. Non riesco a togliere gli occhi da lei, la bacio. Ha i capelli arruffati che ricadono dappertutto.   
Con l’altra mano le accarezzo il ventre e poi continuo a scendere più giù, sotto l’ombelico. Non mi ferma e continuo, verso il pube. Sento il suo calore, comincio ad accarezzarla, lentamente.   
Geme, ed è un suono meraviglioso. Ho appena scoperto un’altra cosa che amo.   
Infilo un dito dentro di lei, sfiorandole il clitoride, soffocando i nostri gemiti bocca su bocca. È calda, bagnata, inarca la schiena e spinge i fianchi contro la mia mano.   
E io la desidero, e la amo. E questo era tutto quello che ci mancava per essere completi.   
«Hayama…» sussurra.   
«Sei bellissima.»   
Bellissima e reale, attaccata alla mia pelle. Siamo due e siamo uno soltanto, anche quando una sua mano riesce a farsi strada fra le mie braccia per trovare la mia erezione e comincia a muoversi avanti e indietro. Prendo respiri profondi, chiudo gli occhi e mi muovo anche io verso la sua stretta.   
_Siamo pronti,_ penso. Allungo un braccio a prendere il preservativo e lo indosso.   
Torno sulle sue labbra e sul suo corpo, riprendo a baciarla. Desiderando di non fare altro per il resto della mia vita.   
Ci guardiamo negli occhi quando allarga le gambe e io affondo lentamente dentro di lei per la prima volta. Mi fermo, la bacio ancora e la stringo a me.  _Così bella._   
Pelle contro pelle, siamo uno soltanto.

**Author's Note:**

> Torniamo un po’ indietro nel tempo, quando Sana e Akito frequentano le superiori. ♥  
> La fanfiction è nata perché nella mia testa ho avuto un flash - molte mie storie nascono così - del momento in cui Sana va a parlare con Misako. Ed ho pensato che ho scritto dei missing moments di Deep Clear, ma non della loro prima volta! D: Dovevo rimediare.  
> Sana è ovviamente abbastanza informata sulla questione, ormai tutti e due hanno gli ormoni a palla, ma Akito si ferma sempre, ogni volta, e lei prova dei sentimenti contrastanti. Più che altro per l’ignoto, l’incognita (:3) che si cela dietro alla prima volta. Sa cosa aspettarsi, ma non sa cosa aspettarsi. Diciamo così. Lei vuole farlo, perché non ne può più, ma non capisce questo sentimento contraddittorio. Lo prova perché la sua mente cerca di fermarla nel farlo, oppure no? Parlando con la mamma riesce a tranquillizzarsi e si sente molto più sicura di sé stessa.  
> E Akito? Akito è bellissimo e fantastico. Non sa cosa voglia lei, quindi cerca di fermarsi sempre in tempo (e fa capatine lunghe in bagno…), ma con quel “Che c’è?” capisce che Sana non vuole fermarsi. Sono proprio soulmate! ♥  
> Il momento nel quale Sana gli dice che lo ama è venuto fuori da solo. Non era previsto. Ha fatto tutto lei. Ma che ve lo dico a fah, fanno sempre quello che vogliono questi personaggi! xD  
> Ringrazio tantissimo, ovviamente, gabry che l’ha letta durante la stesura, e per il titolo. Ormai lei è la mia spacciatrice di titoli! ♥ E tutti voi lettori che leggete e recensite, siete fantastici e spero che questa shot vi piaccia ♥  
> Rimanete sintonizzati perché la prossima settimana la sorpresa continuah! ;)  
> Baci  
> Deb


End file.
